Dar es dar
by Isakaru
Summary: -¡Es que es imposible! Ósea ¿tu? No puedo creerlo que no le hayas dado a Sakura-chan teme. /-No sé de que hablas./-¡por favor teme! Por eso encontraste a Sakura-chan...masturbándose./\-Sakura… ¿sabes lo que es… dar?-. "Despues de todo, dar... es dar".


Naruto® Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.* &*&*&*&* .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**"Dar... es dar"**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.* &*&*&*&* .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Por: _Isakaru._

* * *

_"Amar es no pedir, es dar."_

Gerardo Diego.

* * *

.

.

.

Ya tenía una vena marcada, ya no podía resistir mas, maldijo el momento en que saco el tema de _eso. _Y es que tener como amigo a Naruto, no era lo mejor del mundo, y él lo comprobó mejor esa tarde.

-ya cállate maldito usuratonkachi-. Lo dijo con su voz agria, seca. No era el mejor momento, pues ya que había aceptado la invitación de ir a Ichiraku por su fiel acompañante Naruto, pero él no tenía nada mejor que estarlo fregando, hay estaba con el ánimo de los mil demonios, pero vaya que su amigo aun no se daba cuenta, oh no. Naruto, ya valiste mierda.

-¡es que es el colmo teme! Por favor, ¡cómo es posible! Ya ni yo con Hinata-chan-. Hablo una vez más el rubio mientras tomaba otro más de sus miles de tazones que siempre comía cuando visitaba aquel lugar. ¡Es que simplemente era imposible! ¿El gran súper-frio-te-matare-Uchiha no ha podido hacer _eso _con Sakura-chan? ¡Por favor!

-dobe…-.

-¡es que es imposible! Ósea ¿tu? No puedo creerlo que no le hayas _dado_ a Sakura-chan teme-.

-No sé de que hablas -. Maldita sea, ahora tenía que tratar de tema o al menos dejarlo de alado, ¡pero con este idiota era imposible! Maldijo el momento en que lo consideró amigo.

-¡por favor teme! Por eso encontraste a Sakura-chan...masturbándose-. Y lo siguiente que vio fue el suelo. ¿y qué fue lo que paso? Un gran trancazo por parte del heredero al Uzumaki. El labio de este salió un pequeño hilo de aquel líquido rojo. El heredero caminaba con normalidad, ya era más que normal que estos dos terminen en golpes, simplemente algo común, pero no era precisamente algo común cuando hablas de _eso_ con tu amigo y lo grita a los mil demonios.

-te-teme, espera…-.

-callate baka, y si lo vuelves a decir…dejare a la Hyuga sin herederos-.Y sin más, se largo de allí dejando al rubio con la boca abierta.

Maldita sea… ¡maldita sea! Y es que no poda negarlo, el bastardo de su amigo tenía razón. Ya tenía casi un año saliendo con Sakura, ya toda la ladea se había enterado de su relación, y el por su parte… no ha hecho nada por ella, y ese nada ya sabrán a que significara.

No es que fuera tímido, ja, ¡claro que no! Por favor, ¿Sasuke Uchiha tímido por eso? Eso era una buena broma, pero entonces, ¿Por qué no le ha _dado _algo a Sakura? Pues porque… pues… ¡sí! Porque todavía no era apropiado para el clan, si, era eso, no era apro…

-Hao Sasuke-kun-. Ya conocía esa voz, simplemente perfecto, esa era la persona que "ocupaba" en ese momento.

-Kakashi-sensei-.

-como te va Sasuke-kun-. Pregunto mientras se sentaba alado de él en una banca algo alojada de los demás.

-bien-.

-oooh… ¿en serio? Por allí me entere de que aun no le has _dado_ a Sakura-chan… ¿es cierto?-. Pregunto con su típica voz temerosa, ansiosa, picarona. ¡Por Kami-sama! ¿Cómo podría encontrarse con la persona menos apropiada en esa situación?

Respirar, necesitaba respirar y alejarse un poco de todo lo demás. Y más que nada olvidar lo de _dar. _El no quería, bueno, si quería, pero todavía no era apropiado, ¡tenia 19! Y es que tener herederos a esa edad es demasiado pronto por…

-mmm... Sasuke-kun, creo que necesitas una pequeña clase de…ayuda-.

-Kakashi-sensei, no necesito nada, y todo lo que incumbe a mi relación es solo de MI incumbencia, y de nadie más-. Se levanto demasiado estresado, chasqueando sus dientes del coraje que tenía que aguantar, pero vaya que no se iba ir tan pronto y dejar a alguien allí, oh claro que no.

-Siéntate Sasuke…-.

-tengo que hacer una…-.

-Si-en-ta-te-. Sasuke dio media vuelta sentándose de mala manera, teniendo sus manos hecha puños, sus ojos cerrados, con una vena marcada en su frente.

-bien, primero que nada tienes que leer un poco de este: ¡GRAN EJEMPLAR DE ICHA ICHA PARADISE!-. Con su único ojo a la vista, resplandecía su maravilloso libro como si fuera algo súper sagrado, y como si se hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo con Gai-sensei, tenía la pose de él, con un fondo de un maravilloso paisaje de una playa con puesta de sol.

Sasuke solo lo veía con su cara de: Y este wey quien se cree?. Con su gota estilo anime, su vena más marcada, su estrés más arriba de lo normal.

-ten…léelo-.

-yo no leeré esta porquería-.

-¡QUE LO LEAS! Si no, tendrás serios problemas...-. Y con su voz demasiado áspera, se fue con su ¡PUFF!, sustituyendo su presencia con solo humo.

.

.

Dos horas después…

Cara sonrojada, ojos como platos, manos sudadas, cierto _pequeño_ problema un poco debajo de su ombligo, y no era su "pansita" o no, claro que no.

Ahora solo le llegaban las imágenes más pervertidas de toda su vida.

Sakura, desnuda, en su cama, con su sedoso cabello hecho un desastre pero lo más salvaje que alguien podría ver, sus manos, oh si, sus manos, las dos tenían un trabajo que hacía que todo se volviera más loco, más salvaje, mas…caliente.

Estaba masturbándose, tocando su misma piel, sintiendo el templo de su cuerpo, soltando gemidos con tal excitación que a él lo volvía loco, diciendo su nombre con suspiros, en gemidos, una mano masajeando, tocando su hambriento pezón, con la otra, tocando su parte baja, subiendo, bajando rápidamente, acariciando exquisitamente su clítoris, su vagina, la flor de su cuerpo, aumentando los gemidos a tal acción de sus dedos aumentaban la velocidad.

-Sa…sasuke-kun… mas… mas… aahh…-.

Sasuke abrió los ojos… ¿Cómo es que podría venir en ese mismo instante la imagen de su novia… masturbándose?

Ahora ya sabía el significado… oh sí, ya lo sabía.

Dejando el "maravilloso" libro de su ex -maestro, salió a toda velocidad de su casa, y claro, ya tenía un destino. La casa de Sakura.

Observo alrededor. Perfecto. De noche, una luna completa, las estrellas adornaban el cielo obscurecido, y como si fuera un hombre lobo, volvía su excitación al imaginar lo que hará esa noche… oh si, esa misma noche.

.

.

Estaba saliendo de bañar, eso es lo que necesitaba, aunque… en todo el día no había visto a su novio, bueno, es normal cuando uno tiene demasiadas misiones.

Con sus gotas cayendo de su hermoso cabello rosa, con solo una toalla alrededor de su torneado cuerpo se dirigió a la cama para tomar su pijama, pero un sonido sospechoso hizo ponerse en alerta y tomar su kunai en ataque…. Pero al ver esa persona agitada…

-Sa… ¿sasuke-kun?-.

-sakura… ¿sabes lo que es… _dar_?-. Pregunto un pelinegro demasiado agitado, teniendo su mirada completamente en los ojos jade, pero poco a poco, esa mirada se perdía por todo el cuerpo, de su ahora, _presa._

-cla…claro que lo se pe…pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Pregunto demasiado desorbitada, pero poco a poco noto como la persona que tenía enfrente se acercaba a ella, poco a poco, acechándola, pero cayó a la cama cuando ya no tenía más espacio para retroceder. Oh oh.

Sasuke vio que cayó a la cama y en un rápido moviendo se posiciono encima de ella, sintiendo su agitada respiración.

-sa…sasuke-kun…-.

-Bien Sakura, es hora de que…te _dé-._

-Pe…pero de que hablas…-.

Y como si fuera de colmo, se acerco lentamente hacia su oído murmurando- Así ya no tendrás que…masturbarte más delante de mí…Sa-ku-ra-.

.

.

-jajaja… creo que hicimos un buen trabajo Kakashi-sensei-. Dijo un peculiar rubio mientras comía una ración de su preciado ramen, en un peculiar establecimiento, normal ¿no?

-lo se lo sé… ahora Sasuke si le _dará _a nuestro cerezo-. Menciono aquel maestro mientras observaba como comía otro tazón su ex alumno.

-¡vaya que si! Pero… más le vale que no lastime a Sakura-chan-.

-no te preocupes Naruto, después de todo… dar… es dar-.

* * *

_"No des a nadie lo que te pida, sino lo que entiendas que necesita; y soporta luego la ingratitud"._

Miguel de Unamuno.

* * *

Gracias por leerlo! Un intento de "algo". (Inner:_Novata -_-)._

_._

_Reviews? :D_


End file.
